


In Flames

by HollynRed



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Magic (Marvel), Asgardian Reader (Marvel), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Needy Loki, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Thor (2011), Romance, Sex, Soulmates, Sweet Loki (Marvel), Vaginal Sex, You've been together for centuries and this happens sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollynRed/pseuds/HollynRed
Summary: Loki goes into heat when you are unprepared.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 198





	In Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is 2 days later than I said it would be. I hope you enjoy!

In Flames 

There comes a time, once every half century or so, when Loki would: 

“I despise that volume,” the prince groaned against your lap, irritably flicking the edges of the page you were reading, “Lord Hasthur is a lazy debater whose arguments are laced with redundancies.” 

He had started to get grumpy once you had stopped carding your fingers through his long, black locks. Earlier in the night, Loki had coaxed you from your head office in Asgard’s Royal Library where you scanned line after line of alchemic ideology with exhausted eyes. You never claimed being the goddess of literature to be altogether easy. 

But it was Loki’s soft kisses, though unusual for the trickster as a means of seduction instead of post coital bonding, that melted your resolve to stay at your desk. 

“Well, your mother has required me to read them and be knowledgeable enough for an alchemic seminar, otherwise we’d have been sprawled on our bed ages ago,” you mused, though you resumed scratching lightly at his scalp and were gifted a contented sigh and a god melted into a puddle in your lap. 

“Foolish,” he groaned, rubbing his face into your thighs as if settling like a cat, “Asgard would be much better off if we simply took whatever is of value at the seminar for ourselves.” 

“This is why you weren’t invited,” you snorted, giving his ear a light flick like he did your book, and resumed to turn the page. 

“Wait,” he breathed with an undertone of tenderness that caught your attention when he gently took your wrist back in his grasp and led it back to the crown of his head. You wordlessly resumed stroking the black silk you found there, but cocked your head to the side with an obvious question forming on your face. 

“If working in silence suits you better, you will find no resistance from me, at least for this one night,” Loki murmured, curling his larger body around yours. His green eyes stubbornly avoided your gaze as the prince of Asgard looked down at the gold tiled floor instead, but you could see it-just a tinge of pink smattered across his cheeks. 

You found it surprising and endearing Loki could still blush, but you kept the comment to yourself, happy not to question him if this was what he wanted and you could still get your work done at the same time. 

You smiled instead at his uncharacteristic bashfulness, dipping lower to rub Loki’s neck and noting the way his eyelids fluttered. 

“You’re acting like I’ve been starving you of touch when I have a vivid memory of sucking you off after brunch,” you teased, but your tone was gentle. 

“A lovely, vivid memory, indeed,” Loki purred, squirming on the duvet with unadulterated happiness when your free hand worked over his shoulder blades. It wasn’t long until you’d decided to skim the documents later and focus your attention on the writhing mess in your lap.

After all, it wasn’t odd that he craved your affection, and you were more than happy to give it to him. But honestly, by the next day you really should have guessed what was going on. 

You dipped your silver knife into the butter, intent on spreading it across a slice of warm, fluffy bread when you found yourself stopped, again, by the prince. The prince in question whose lap you were seated on in the dining hall for breakfast that morning took the knife gently from your hands and spread the butter himself before handing it back to you. 

It was common enough for the two of you to sit so close, common enough to the point that the Asgardian court had stopped staring centuries ago as they were used to your antics. 

But perhaps they stared today because Loki’s gleaming eyes were unfocused instead of sharp. There were no quick-witted jives or underhanded bits of insight the trickster god would normally toss around, and no morning bits of knowledge or stories from you as you were too focused on deciphering what the hell was going on with your lover. 

Instead of reaching over you for his own slice of bread, Loki’s nimble fingers tightened over the front of your ruby gown with silver beading, pulling your torso closer against his so he could bury his face in your neck. He gave you the softest kisses, only pausing to whisper to you before resuming his task. 

“I love you, dear one, my beautiful, genius, kind goddess,” he would say, or gentle things of the sort, into your ear. You returned every little “I love you” with ones of your own-trying to get a read on what caused such a shift in his behavior (and the court could be damned-you wanted him to feel as loved as he needed). 

You listened in curious, confused delight as Loki hummed a tune from eons ago behind you while he braided your hair. You took another bite of your bread when Thor cleared his throat, diagonal to you. 

“Has intimacy fallen out of fashion?” Loki snapped, shooting a narrow-eyed glare to his brother. 

Thor put his hands up in surrender and took a swig of morning ale. 

Loki’s thighs still felt tense and his chest against your back was rigid, so you stood up from his lap and extended a hand to him instead, which caused his gaze to follow you and a moment later take your outstretched hand. 

“We haven’t eaten breakfast together in the gardens in a long while-shall we?” you asked. 

“That… sounds delightful,” Loki grimaced, shaking his head as if just waking up before linking his arm with yours. 

The situation was not so easily diffused that afternoon when you practiced sparring. Swords were never really your forte, but as an Asgardian you didn’t want to be rusty, either.  
Unfortunately and unsurprisingly, Thor was anything but rusty and as you stepped in too close to strike at the crown prince’s face, the blunt of his sword knocked into your side and swung you to the ground. 

Wiping the dirt off your hands with a grin, you were about to quip that you’d beat Thor silly if it was his lightning against your seidr. You never got the chance, because when you turned back around, Thor was sent flying. 

“You worthless PIG-FUCKING EMPTY-HEADED CUCKOLDED IMBECIL! I WILL BREAK YOUR FUCKING SPINE!” Loki snarled one of his less-eloquent insults at Thor as the thunder god’s breath was punched suddenly from his lungs and he was hurled across the grassy plane. Loki was a blur of movement following after him, but instead of giving chase to drag them apart you watched instead and noted the trickster’s blows were sloppier than usual. Even stranger, he didn’t appear to be using any magic. 

You tapped your bottom lip in thought as Loki put Thor in a choke hold and the two tussled on the palace lawn. 

‘He’s been emotional, more so than usual, he hates to be apart, which isn’t so unusual, but now he seems wild with aggression and, and… oh.’ 

‘And I’m an idiot,’ you thought, mentally kicking yourself for not seeing what seemed so obvious in hindsight. 

Loki… even his long hair, usually meticulously done, was curlier than he usually wore it, and frazzled. His pale skin flushed pink. 

It only could have been more obvious had he been wearing a board around his neck that read, “Y/N, I’M IN HEAT!” 

Your next thought jolted you-reminding you that you needed to get him out of here. Now. As far away from the other Asgardians as you could where the two of you could be completely alone and Loki wouldn’t feel so on-edge when his biology was already straining his body and mind. 

But first you needed to convince him to stop attacking Thor. 

“Loki, could you come here? Please?” you called, letting worry you really felt over the predicament seep into your voice, feeling only slightly guilty that in Loki’s heat-riddled brain, he would read it as his mate needing immediate help. Thor was forgotten in an instant and the choke-hold Loki had on him that he released left the sunny god gasping for breath in the grass. 

“What’s wrong, my love?” he asked, pupils blown wide and glazed over while he assessed you for damage, “I am here to protect you now. Everything will be all right.” 

“I know, I know, and I love you so much, but Loki we’ve got to get out of here for a little while,” you hushed, stroking his cheek. 

Loki looked at you in confusion as if he couldn’t fully comprehend your words, instead going back to looking over your body for signs of an injury and leaning his face into your hand. He was burning up. 

“Loki, love, you’re in heat,” you insisted gently, cupping his face back up to look at yours. 

Hazy emerald orbs searched yours as if he were trying to focus in a dream, “Heat?” 

“Yes, Loki, come with me. I really want us to go back to our private workroom, okay? I’ll take care of everything once we get there and then I’ll take us somewhere we can be alone for a little while,” you said softly and what you hoped resonated as reassuring. 

Loki smiled dreamily as he put his face in your neck to take a deep inhale and you wondered if he’d heard you at all, but then he murmured, “Can we make love once we’re there?” 

“Yes,” you whispered, hating that it was a partial lie while knowing it was the only answer that would make him come with you. 

Successfully coaxing the prince across the lawn and through castle corridors had been a small miracle. Every few minutes he would need to stop and:

“Something is… something is wrong with me, I think,” Loki panted with his arm against a golden wall for support, “I-my armor is suffocating.” 

You gently put your hand over Loki’s larger one where it irritably tried to push and pull his casual, palace armor away from his skin. 

“Just a little further, I promise,” you’d say, and when you’d start to turn and leave with his hand in your grasp, he’d always come with you. 

When you did speed down the corridor that led to your and Loki’s private room of books and wares, he was nearly inconsolable and equally incoherent. It broke your heart not being able to give him the affection he wanted the moment he craved it in the vulnerable state he was in, but you knew he’d feel endangered and exposed going through heat on Asgard later on. 

“Now?” he asked, with wisps of black hair stuck to his wet eyelashes as a few tears had leaked down his pink cheeks, “We can touch now, can’t we?” 

You wanted to so badly it hurt, but knew once you started he’d be even worse if you had to stop. 

“Just a few more moments, Loki, I swear,” you assured just as gently, trying to scramble past him to get to your desk where you could locate the ingredients to transport you away from the land of the gods. 

You had decided on an abandoned planet with an empty, obsidian castle as Loki was not currently in a state to be giving input about it. Still, it was one you both liked and when the trickster was in a right state of mind he would comment on the architecture or the black lilies that still grew strong from pots in the windows. 

When you’d turned to do this, a short, broken-off whine from the god behind you who had followed you to your desk caused your entire chest to contract. 

Loki’s face was in your hair as his hands tried to pull at the strings keeping his leather arm guards on while your shaking hands crushed leaves and red glass into a vial. 

“Touch me,” he begged, “just one kiss. Just one.” 

“Go lay on our bed and I’ll be right there to touch you as much as you want,” you promised, which conflicted him. You stirred the vial as you felt and heard more than saw Loki shuffle to the bed across the small space while still struggling with the ties on his clothes. 

‘Just one more minute, that’s all it should need,’ you reasoned, biting your lip as Loki’s eyes met yours, clouded with more tears of confusion that you were over here and he didn’t understand why you weren’t over there with him. 

“It feels unbearable,” Loki pleaded weakly, miserably sitting upright on the bed as a hand raked through his hair. A noticeable bulge was straining at the front of his black pants and Loki would unconsciously rub over the front of it with sounds of frustration. 

You crossed the short distance to the bed, heart pounding with cautious joy that the contents of the vial were already a bubbling black and seemed to be working. You let Loki pull you down to him and run his hands inside your dress with a relieved sigh as you kept the vial out of reach.

“We’re almost ready, Loki, the vial just needs a few more seconds and I’ll take us somewhere safe,” you cooed, stroking his face as he leaned into the touch with his eyes closed. 

“It aches so bad I am burning! Please, Y/N, you can cool it down, please.” 

You kissed along his jaw and were rewarded with happy whines as the god grinded his body down against yours, sparking your own arousal. Glancing upward, your eyes lit up as the black, viscous goo settled and no longer bubbled. 

You poured some down the back of Loki’s neck though he barely noticed, and then onto yourself before chanting a hasty hymn that made the room spin and the god clutch you tighter as you landed softly on a bed with black sheets in an instant. 

‘Walls of obsidian,’ you thought in deep relief, ‘Thank Valhalla.’

“Please, my mate, my love,” Loki’s voice cracked, shaking hands fumbling wildly with the tie on his pants as he was too gone to use his seidr, “Touch me anywhere, I cannot take-AH!” 

Your seidr vanished your clothes and Loki’s as quickly as you could, wasting no time and knowing he needed skin contact now so that you lavished his clavicle with open-mouthed kisses and conjured a nicely scented lube in your hand to stroke up and down his throbbing shaft. He nearly screamed when you did. 

Using a fraction of seidr to twist your positions, Loki was a mess of groans and incomprehensible words drawn out into whimpers from there as one of your slicked hands twisted up and down his length while the other massaged the sensitive head with just the right amount of pressure to make your lover loud. He was so heady with need it didn’t take very long, but you knew he’d be in this state for days, sometimes a week with reluctant intervals of rest and food. 

“Yes, YES, DON’T STOP, DON’T STOP, DON’T STOP!” Loki’s wails echoed off the walls and you felt a deep satisfaction you could make him feel so good. 

Loki’s hands dug into the black sheets, his back arched off the bed, and his face scrunched up in pleasure as he let out a deep cry of satisfaction and his body finally allowed him release. 

Soothed panting from the god under you was balm to your soul. His blissed-out eyes still shone hazy as he came impossibly more in the aftershocks and his body contracted. 

You never stopped kissing him, much to Loki’s delight, and moved upwards to slot your mouth against his. He was hard again and squirming mere moments later. 

You moaned into the kiss and grinded your bare pussy down onto his hardened length, letting it glide between your folds. 

“I want to,” Loki managed between kisses, “fuck you. I must.” 

“I want you to,” you breathed just as your breath hitched and Loki tugged your bottom lip with his teeth. His hands enveloped your waist and flipped you onto your back with ease, earning a soft gasp from you. 

Loki hummed in satisfaction as he grazed down your neck and spared no time taking his pulsating cock in hand to align with your entrance. 

The stretch of his head filling you first and then being given every inch of his shaft, quickly, felt aching familiar and so good your hands could only grab uselessly at his back. 

Your lust only spurred on his and soon the sound of Loki’s moans and yours echoing off the high castle walls combined with the obscenely wet sound of skin against skin was all that existed as you closed your eyes. Those sounds you would always remember and the steady, rhythmic push in and pull out as Loki’s cock hit all the right spots made your orgasm mount fast. 

It was in these few seconds of delicious limbo, when you lay suspended in pleasure just about to tip over the brink and cried Loki’s name while his kind, trusting, loving eyes held yours that you thought you could truly die of pleasure and happiness and love and be fine with it. 

With deep, hard thrusts, Loki brought you to your completion. 

“L-loki, I love you more than ah-anything, I love you, I’m coming, I’m coming!” you moaned as your toes curled and explosions coursed through your body. Your only anchor was a pair of green eyes. 

It was all Loki could take before his orgasm left him devastated in the best way, and when you’d bring it up later he’d swear he didn’t black out for a couple of seconds. 

“Y/N,” he got past gritted teeth, “y-you have no idea how amazing that feels. I love you, I-a-ah!”

The god’s entire body convulsed over you in shocks of pleasure as he spilled inside. The sensation made you feel pleasurably filled in your afterglow, and you very much looked forward to the next round. 

A week passed in a blur just like this one. You’d used your seidr to conjure food and would occasionally convince your fevered god-lover to take breaks. 

Every part of that week felt wonderful. You cherished the time Loki was in heat and the monumental effort on his part all those centuries ago when he’d first trusted you with this part of himself. 

It was toward the end of his heat when his cock would soften for more than an hour at a time that Loki could maintain a state of coherency. 

“I am… in a better state of mind now. Thank you, Y/N, I never feel it coming on and when it does my focus is, well, quite singular, as you know,” he mumbled, fiddling with the black silk splayed across both of you. He would get nervous, sometimes, only in these moments when he’d been out of control of himself and shown more than he had control over. 

“I love this piece of you, too, just as much as I love all the other pieces,” you reassured him though he’d rather die than admit how much he needed it. 

“Thank you,” he said, stroking your side, “I trust you.” 

He was content to lay cuddled against you until the next bout of need pulled the both of you under. You were happy to stay tightly wrapped up in each other for many more hours after, and, if Fate favored you as it always had, for many more centuries to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked this story! Comments mean the world to writers.


End file.
